magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Luu
Character Outline Luu (ルー Rū) is an unknown magical girl that has her residents somewhere in the outland. She is able to use the powerful magic named Chain Summon Magic, which when she hits a enemy on a certain power, the technique will appear. She becomes the daughter of Shion and Emma and the little sister of Anise. She has a warm-hearted attitude but change when she doesn't like someone. History Luu was an orphaned girl living in a village called Euroza, located near the forest. She was called a cursed child because her mother had once bathed in the Holy Spring of Luna and then gave birth to her. She then left the village leaving her daughter behind. One day she saw a little girl being praised for using magic. She then went to the library to look up different magic and found one she liked. Luu then started to hit a rock over and over again until she succeeded in it. However, even then she was still called a cursed girl. Then, when the village's vegetables were being cursed, the villagers decided to use her as a live sacrifice. They told her to jump off a cliff and then live in the forest. They told her that she would be considered as the village god, then they pushed her over. Appearance & Personality She first appeared wearing a pumpkin head mask. When she eats she has a hair in two ponytails with skull strips looking like an jungle girl. She has red hair and red eyes wearing an leopard print muffler. When she became the daughter of Shion and Emma, she obtained nice clothes designed by Emma and wears a ponytail with a bow tie. When she reached hundred with her Chain Summon Magic, she has a Japanese school girl outfit. She has two personalities in which she shows that she can be adorable for others but when someone is threatening her she becomes paranoid and angry. She is a very strong girl, training herself in the forest where she calls herself the biggest star in the forest because she knows the place greatly. She told Shion that she has created three homes in the forest alone, after which Shion questions her why she doesn't use her magic to create a living center for herself, she then looks further. It seems that she has a rude past. Chronology Family Arc Luu is wearing a jack-o-lanten mask, while dragging a huge fish, contemplating in how to eat it. She turns around and notices that her fish has been eaten by an even huger bear. The bear attempts to attack her, but in the end, Luu roasts it over a fire. After noticing Sieg, she decides that she would like to eat him. She then jumps up and bite Sieg in the tail. She then activate her 5 combo hit and hits him to the ground. When they all land on the ground, Shion hits her on the head and scolds her at hitting Sieg. She then hits him and introduces herself as the flirty lil' magical girl of the forest. She and Shion then get into an argument, which Emma stops. Emma the calms her down. Luu then asks why they are here. When she learn their after the spring, she guides them to it. As is guiding them, she tells them to hurry up, which they are being chased by monster trees. She then notices that the forest is alot more active. She then uses her Sylph to destroy an incoming boulder. They then decide to take a break inside a house that Shion made. As they are taking their break, she calls Shion's food disgusting. Emma then lets her have a taste of cake, which she find amazing. A boulder then breaks the house and she attacks it, but blades come out of the boulder. Shion then saves her and bandage her up. They then continue and make it to the spring. Luu then jumps in and heals her wounds. She then tells them to be careful and that the zapping is stronger. She and Anise then wait outside of a barrier for them to finish. She and Anise are then surprised when Zodia and Garnett. She then stops Garnett before he break the barrier. She then asks Anise who they are, which she tells her. She and Garnett then begin fighting, but Zodia stops her and tells her that she was a live sacrifice from her village. She then tries to stop Zodia but he attack her into the ground. She then tries to stop him more but Shion attacks him before Zodia can attack her. Shion then thanks her for her help, and begins fighting Zodia. After fighting Zodia, they ask her to join them but she refuses. Shion then grabs her and throws her into the spring. He then tells her that she is Luu and nothing else and that she is coming with them and she starts crying. Later inside Sieg, Emma shows Shion Luu's new dress. She thinks Shion insults her and attacks him. As she and the rest of sitting at the table, Anise says that their are like a family. She is then glad and grabs everyone and hugs them. They then head to fool's town. After arriving at the city, Luu gets nerves about all the people at are around. They then exploring the town. Luu then eats an apple but gets yelled at by the seller for not paying for it. The seller the notices Shion and she introduces herself as the daughter. Garlan and Toto then meet up with them. They then head to a cafe and Toto explains the ranking to Emma and Luu. Luu then gets confused and tells him that she will have to hurt him to shut him up. Luu and Emma then go explore the cty some for. After completing shopping, the head over to wear Shion is. While watching the fight she fight Shion and Garlan awesome. After Shion completes the ritual they all leave the city. Echidna Battle Arc After the Echidna starts acting up, Luu watches over Emma while Shion goes to get the Praline's Blessing. After Emma is healed, Luu is glad and rushes to her. She and Shion then fall asleep after it all. When the Magi send and invitation, they head over to their base. After entering the base, they are attackedbut shion protest Luu with a barrier. Luu then watch Shion battle Melchior. After Shion wins his match, Luu breaks out of the barrier and attacks Balthazar before he can kill Shion. She then battle him but he blocks her sight, hearing, and smell with his magic. He then black Luu's pain and begins to torment her. Luu then clam down and uses her wild instinct to fight him and activate her 100 combo. She then transforms into an 18 year old girl and easily over whelm Balthazar. He then freezes her but she already hits him and sent him flying. She then reverts to her younger self and falls unconscious. Best Couple Contest Arc After the battle with the Magi, Luu is sleeping in the hospital with Shion. When Emma walks in she wakes up and says that she is a preety bride. Then when Emma flies away, Luu stays behind hile Shion goes and gets her. When Shion and Emma return she asks Shion to play with her. Later when Shion and Emma enter the Best Couple Contest, Luu watches and cheers for them in the stands with Anise. After Shion and Emma complete the first 2 rounds, they all have a picnic with Joshua and Rosetta. When Emma starts crying and runs away, Luu chases after her with Anise and Rosetta. After they find Emma, Luu asks Anise if Shion is going to ome back, which she says yes. After the contest again. Luu returns to the stands. Luu then cheers after Emma and Shion was able to pass the 3rd round. During the intermission, Luu is with Shion and Emma talking about why everyone has forgotten what Emma had revealed. When Shion runs off and tells them to hide, Luu helps Emma get out of a pot that she got stuck in. During the final round, Luu is in the stands where she meet Musashi (Juubee and Ayame's son). They then start getting into arguments and fights on who parents are the best. After Juubee, Ayame, and Musashi's curse start to activate, Shion takes everyone into Sieg. Inside they find out that they can live their and Luu tries to cheer Musashi up. She along with the rest then return to the contest. After Shion and Emma win the contest Luu and Musashi explains El Dorado. Luu the finds a hidden door and goes in after Musashi. Luu and Musashi then bring Emma and Shion to the Tree of Fantasia. She then cheers after Shion and Emma kiss under the tree. Dark 7 Series Arc Magical Techniques & Abilities Luu is a mage just like Shion, she knows combat magic which she uses her fists to activate her magic to attack her enemy. She's capable to use combat magic, how many hits she uses it performs in combo's which she can activate an powerful magic power to attack her enemies. Known by Shion, she uses rare magic spells. Chain Summon Magic A magic that switches ones body parts with different creates powers depending on how many combos are used. Palm Exchange Magic: A magic ability that changes the casters fist, depending on how many combo's the caster hits the target with: * Iomante (Shattering Fist of Ursa): a magic when she reached her 5th Combo. Her hand transforms into a big hairy fist (with spikes and sharp nails) which she release an powerful attack that is enough to nearly kill Shion's dragon. * Sylph: (魔風空拳, (ｼﾙﾌ) Shirubu Japanese for: Evil Wind With Bare Hands) Also known as the The magic fist of wind and sky. After the 7th combo, her hand transforms into a big hairy fist (light fur), with black fur like cuff on her wrist, that releases a tornado like blast. * Red Dragon: After the 10th combo, her hand transforms into a gauntlet with two trail of dragon scales, two whispers on the back of her hand and claws or fangs on each knuckle. * Cinderella Fever: It is an extremely strong fist that "Pluto, Lord of the Underworld" through the Palm Exchange Magic. After reaching the 100th combo, it creates an overflowing power that even let her grow older. Both her mind and speed is increased also at well, when the power wears off, she has no any stamina left to fight anymore. Innate Ability * Wild Instinct: While Luu was living in the jungle she has developed an ability to predict incoming attack and see what someone magic ability by look at their auras. Trivia * Luu can be referenced as a wolf's cry. * She's left-handed after seeing that she attacks her enemies with her left hand. * She is currently classified as a "Red Magician" which specialize in attack magic. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters